


nothing less than perfect

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: On the last night in their house at college before graduation, Alec, Magnus, and their friends settle in for a traditional movie night to end out the year. But things take a far-from-typical turn with an impromptu proposal and the confusion that follows.





	nothing less than perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” - malec with the gang, human verse

Alec was packing up the last of his things into boxes. There weren’t many - he didn’t have a strong attachment to most of the physical possessions he owned, nothing that couldn’t be replaced once he got home. It was the last night he, Magnus, Clary, Izzy, Jace, and Simon were all going to be together before they graduated the following day and went their separate ways. Leaving the small house they shared the past two years of college hurt more than he thought it would. 

They were all feeling it. 

Simon knocked on his door, a bowl of popcorn in hand. “Ready for one last movie night?”   
  
“Stop talking like we’re never going to see each other again,” Alec said, rolling his eyes but frowning. Because what if it  _ was  _ the last time they’re all together like this? People say they’re going to stay in touch all the time but then… 

“Hurry up, I got us the best blanket!” It was Magnus, grinning from ear to ear as he held up the fluffiest white down comforter that everyone knew was Alec’s favorite. They left the television, blankets, and pillows unpacked for this very event, and while everyone else was going out and getting trashed the night before graduation the six of them couldn’t imagine anywhere else they’d rather be besides piled up on the bare living room floor. 

Curled up next to Magnus on the floor, Alec knew there certainly wasn’t anywhere else  _ he’d _ rather be, at least. It didn’t take long for the two of them to lose interest in the movie and get lost in one another, not only to make out (though there were certainly kisses shared) but just in glances and smiles, a comfortable silence between them as they mouthed ‘I love you’s and traced slow, languid patterns over each other’s arms and backs with their fingertips, not sure when the next time they’d get to share a night like this would be. 

They’re broken from their silent peace when raised voices reach them from the kitchen. Clary and Jace were fighting again, as they did a lot the past month, ever since Jace told Clary that he decided to enlist in the Army. Alec enlisted the same time Jace did - they were from a military family, born and bred to be soldiers. It was in their blood. Alec and Magnus had exactly one fight about it, and that was it. Magnus knew there was no talking him out of it and decided not to waste the time they had left together fighting every 10 seconds over something that was already decided. If it was what Alec wanted, then it was what Magnus would support. End of story. 

Jace, on the other hand, hadn’t gotten that lucky with Clary’s reaction.  

Alec winced and Magnus sighed as the fight flooded into the living room.

“Look, this isn’t a debate, alright! Can we just get through one night without you bringing it up--” 

“Oh, I’m  _ sorry _ . Let me just pretend for a night that you’re  _ not _ going to go get yourself killed, just so we can make out like teens in a movie theater.” 

“It’s working for Alec and Magnus,” Jace muttered. 

“Hey, don’t drag us into this!” Magnus defended. “And we’re not pretending anything. I support whatever Alexander chooses to do with his life 100% and he knows that.” He gave Alec a look that could melt him into a puddle on the floor then and there. 

Clary flared, about five seconds away from storming out of the house altogether.  “I’m sorry I can’t be as perfectly accepting as Magnus.” 

Simon, in an uncomfortable attempt to ease the growing tension before it ruined the whole night, attempted to intervene. “Well, don’t put that on yourself, Clary. I don’t think  _ anyone _ can reach the level of perfection those two seem to have mastered. You guys should just get married already and stop putting us all to shame.” 

Alec, still caught up in the look on Magnus’ face (which was the literal definition of heart-eyes), gave him a small smile before saying, “We should, shouldn’t we?” And then, without missing a beat and almost too low for the others to hear, added, “...marry me?” 

Magnus’s face changed slowly as the weight of the words hit him, from confusion, to surprise, to hesitation. “What?” 

“Marry me.” Alec repeated, firmer this time. “I know we never talked about it but... You’ve thought about this, haven’t you? It can’t only be me.” 

Magnus stared, entirely unresponsive. The rest of the room fell silent around them and the longer he just  _ looked  _ at Alec the more tense everything became. 

“Magnus? Say something, you're making me nerv--” 

Magnus stood up and left the room without a word. Alec looked around the group in stunned silence. 

“That didn't go the way I hoped,” He said, trying to smile but the motion not quite carrying out. What the hell just happened?! “I should go find him.” He was halfway to the hallway when Magnus came back into the room holding a small black box. Alec's breath caught in his chest. 

“Is that --”

Magnus opened the box to show a gorgeous silver engagement band sitting on a puff of red velvet. “It wasn't just you.” Magnus said finally. His hands were shaking slightly, his gaze fixed on the ring.  “I've had it for weeks now, I was just waiting for the right time. I was going to do it when you told me you enlisted, then I was going to wait until the last day of classes, or after our last final, or tonight during our last dinner at Alicante before we left…” He looked back up at Alec, trailing off. 

“Why didn’t you?” Alec asked, still worried by the lack of an actual answer. The longer Magnus didn’t say yes, the more convinced Alec grew that he might actually still say no. 

“Because nothing ever felt, I don’t know,  _ worthy _ of it. I was waiting for the perfect moment but nothing felt special enough yet.” Magnus confessed, looking almost embarrassed to admit it. 

Alec only smiled. “Of course not, and nothing ever will. Because each moment we’re together is already the best moment - it’s never going to get any more special than this. Than  _ us _ . Every minute - every  _ second - _ of every day with you is perfection.” 

They stood there watching the tears spring into each other’s eyes before both of them began to laugh, grinning like idiots as the laughs turn into half-laughs, half sobs.  

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Alec pointed out, clearing his throat to regain what little composure he could. Because this was it. This was really happening. Before he might’ve been able to play it off as a joke, or maybe the start of a more serious conversation. But there was no denying this now, not that he would even if he could. “Magnus Bane, I will not ask you a fourth time, so this is your last shot. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes. Alexander, of course I’ll marry you.” They closed the space between them, the ring almost entirely forgotten in Magnus’ hand as they kissed, tasting the salt from the tears neither could stop from flowing now. It’s soft and messy, both smiling so wide it’s nearly impossible to kiss at all. When they break away from the kiss a moment later just to collapse into each other’s arms it’s to the sound of more crying -- but this time from Isabelle and Clary who are hastily wiping away their own tears and fixing smudged makeup while Simon and Jace began a round of applause and cheers that echoed through the empty house. 

“I love you so much.” Magnus says, head buried against Alec’s neck.    
  
“I love you too.” Alec takes a step backwards but grabs both of Magnus’ hands in his own, unwilling to break contact for even a fraction of a second. “I can’t believe I’m the one proposing and you’re the one with the ring. This was impulsive, you can’t somehow be more prepared than me, that’s cheating.” But Alec couldn’t even pretend to be mad as Magnus dropped his hands to pull the ring from the box and slide it onto his finger. It was a perfect fit. 

“Honestly, it’s a good thing your impulsive ass just blurted it out or I might never have gotten my shit together.” Magnus shook his head, looking down in disbelief at the ring on his boyfriend - correction, _fiancé's_ \- finger. Of all the ways he imagined this moment playing out he never would’ve pictured this, not in a million years. 

But it was everything he’d been searching for in the end. 

It was perfect because it was them; as long as they were together they could be nothing less. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr! ](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
